Fanon:Baba z Łodzi, wiosłom lżej
|Scenariusz= Gouomp |Poprzedni= Sen nocy letniej |Następny= Ludzie bezdomni}} Baba z Łodzi, wiosłom lżej (ang. Like a Loser) – ósmy odcinek ostatniego sezonu fanfiction typu reality show Porażka Totalnych Użytkowników. Wprowadzenie Uczestnicy pojawiają się w Łodzi. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna moment, w którym Claudia po raz kolejny widzi, jak na jej oczach spełnia się przepowiednia Sylwii: powtarzalna scena w przedziale restauracyjnym, kiedy Rafał spogląda na Artura, ten się odwraca, Astrid rozmawia ze swoją maszyną, a Berlin rozpoczyna zdanie od wulgaryzmu. Claudia na ten widok natychmiast wybiega z przedziału, krzycząc, wiedząc, że w przepowiedni to ona następna odpadnie. W tej sytuacji dzwoni do Sylwii o pomoc, która myśli jedynie o Arturze. Jednak szybko nastrój Claudii się zmienia, kiedy tylko podczas walenia w siedzenia ze złości spada z półki fioletowa walizka w gwiazdki, która po uderzeniu o podłogę sama się otwiera i z której wysypują się stosy kartek, teczek i zdjęć uczestników programu z notatkami. Dziewczyna natychmiast postanawia zaszantażować każdego, że wyjawi ich sekrety, aby z łatwością wygrać. Bohaterowie znajdują się w Łodzi, na ulicy Piotrkowskiej. Berlin jest przekonana przez resztę odcinka, że prowadzący ma na myśli łódź. Pawian przedstawia uczestnikom ich zadanie: grę w bingo. Rozdaje arkusze, na których są losowo zadania do wykonania w różnych miejscach miasta; osoba, która wykona zadanie, otrzyma za każde stempel, trzy stempelki pod rząd oznaczają zaś bezpieczeństwo w odcinku. Uczestnicy mają czas do północy. Pierwsze ukazane zadanie rozgrywa się w Muzeum Włókiennictwa i polega na naprawie maszyn w piętnaście minut. W muzeum są wszyscy oprócz Berlin, Xandera i Agaty. Rafał dobrowolnie pomaga bratu i zaczyna mówić mu co jakiś czas różne zdania, wywołujące nieprzyzwoite skojarzenia, na które ten mdleje. Claudia tymczasem szantażuje Elizabeth, która radzi sobie z naprawą, aby jej pomogła, po czym biegnie do następnego zadania. Kolejne zadanie ma miejsce w salonie sukni ślubnych "Karyna" i polega na zaprezentowaniu ubrań ślubnych na wybiegu. Na miejscu Berlin myli Czerwonego w przebraniu z Gosią Baczyńską. Rozpoczyna się ubieranie kreacji w przebieralni. Berlin próbuje wejść na wybieg, lecz Czerwony mówi, że na pokaz trzeba wyjść w parze z kimś z programu. Claudia dobiera się w parę z Xanderem, Agata z Mikołajem, Rafał z Arturem, a Berlin zostaje sama. Wpada jednak na pewien pomysł. Na wybieg wychodzą Xander, Claudia, Agata i Mikołaj. Dziewczyny wdają się w międzyczasie w bójkę. Oceniają ich jurorzy Top Model (poza Dawidem Wolińskim, którego każdy ignoruje). Według nich najlepiej wyszli Xander i Agata, Mikołaj i Claudia muszą powtórzyć pokaz. Berlin na Piotrkowskiej rozpoczyna własny program pod nazwą "Berlin szuka męża", aby znaleźć partnera do ślubu, a mianowicie wyjść z nim w pokazie. Wśród kandydatów są uczestnicy I sezonu programu: Adam, Piotr, Yoshi i Matthew. Dziewczyna zadaje im różne pytania, aby ocenić ich potencjał na męża. Dosyć szybko okazuje się, że jej faworytem staje się Matthew. W pewnym momencie orientuje się, że ktoś ukradł jej portfel. W sklepie odzieżowym "Pan tu nie stał" zadanie to wyniesienie ze sklepu zakupów o wartości 500 złotych. Claudia (która jakimś cudem jest w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie) robi zakupy i płaci kartą Berlin, która okazuje się nieważna. Do sklepu przychodzą Xander i Agata. Claudia mówi im, że potrzebuje pieniędzy na zrobienie zakupów, jednocześnie szantażując ich, by zapłacili za nią; ci dzielą się rachunkiem na pół, który wynosi ponad 2 i pół tysiąca. Elizabeth i Astrid próbują w tym czasie współpracować i ukraść ubrania ze sklepu, by wygrać tę część zadania. W salonie sukni ślubnych trwa dalsza część pokazu, w której uczestniczą Claudia z Mikołajem i Artur z Rafałem (ubranym w suknię ślubną). Claudia, by przykuć uwagę jury, pokazuje swój biust, lecz zaraz potem orientuje się, że jury zniknęło. Czerwony wyjaśnia, że byli wynajęci na ocenę tylko jednego przejścia po wybiegu, jednak za niepoddanie się wszyscy z nich mają zaliczone zadanie. Dziewczyna nie ukrywa swego niezadowolenia. Astrid i Elizabeth z ubraniami próbują wyjść z przebieralni przez szyb wentylacyjny. Agata i Xander starają się natomiast pozbyć czujników z odzieży. Na Dworcu Tramwajowym Centrum, zwanym Stajnią Jednorożców ze względu na architekturę wiat tramwajowych, Pawian przedstawia kolejne zadanie: ubranie stroju jednorożca i przewiezienie kogoś na grzbiecie przez cały dworzec. Na miejscu są Mikołaj, Artur, Claudia i Rafał. Mikołaj i Claudia próbują przekonać jakiegoś przechodniego, tymczasem Rafał uznaje, że lepszym pomysłem będzie, gdy on przejedzie się na Arturze i na odwrót. W sklepie "Pan tu nie stał" Agata i Xander wychodzą ze sklepu. Przy drzwiach nagle dzwoni alarm. Kasjerka przybiega i sprawdza plecak dziewczyny. Zauważywszy skradzione rzeczy, dzwoni na policję. Kiedy Xander, udaje rozczarowanie na Agacie, sam wychodzi ze sklepu, nagle znów dzwoni alarm. Okazuje się, że Xander podłożył swój czujnik Agacie, a ta jemu. Na miejscu zjawia się policja, a właściwie Czerwony udający policjanta Ortodontę-Rzeźnikowskiego. Spławia kasjerkę i oznajmia uczestnikom, że przegrali swe zadanie. Nagle z szybu wentylacyjnego na zewnątrz wychodzą Astrid i Elizabeth, którym udało się ukraść odzież. Do opuszczonego lunaparku wbiegają Claudia, Artur, Rafał, Astrid, Mikołaj i Agata. Zadanie polega na przejażdżce na karuzeli na koniku i niezwymiotowanie. Są tylko cztery koniki, więc miejsc nie zajmują Claudia i Rafał. Artur oddaje z chęcią miejsce bratu, sądząc, że nie ma większych szans na wygraną. Claudia szantażuje Astrid, by ta oddała jej miejsce. W końcu rozpoczęła się przejażdżka, a konie rozwinęły gwałtownie szybką prędkość. Cała konstrukcja się rozpada, a Mikołaj wystrzela z maszyny niczym rakieta, po czym ryje w ziemię tuż przed Pawianem, gdy konie zwalniają obroty. W tle rozlegają się odgłosy wymiotów. Astrid wyznaje, że zmodyfikowała przed zadaniem liczbę obrotów silnika, aby móc się rozpędzić i dostać na księżyc. Mikołaj jest półprzytomny, lecz jego zadanie jest uznane za zaliczone. Claudia również miała wygrać, jednak w ostatniej chwili wymiotuje. Zdenerwowana wyjaśnia prowadzącemu, że to się wydarzyło po zejściu z karuzeli. Pawian jest nieugięty, lecz w końcu, zaszantażowany przez dziewczynę, zgadza się na zaliczenie jej zadania. Na placu przed centrum handlowym, Manufakturą, pojawiają się Elizabeth, Astrid, Xander, Agata, Artur, Claudia i Rafał. Czerwony oznajmia, że zadanie polega na namalowaniu dzieła sztuki gdzieś na terenie Manufaktury. Zrobione zostały zakupy z różnymi przyborami artystycznymi, jednak jest tylko pięć wózków. Xander zamiast rzucić się na wózek rozkłada sobie leżak i wyleguje się, opalając się, a Claudia spokojnie piłuje paznokcie pilniczkiem, wybierając swoją kolejną ofiarę... Wybór pada na Rafała, który zdobył wózek z artykułami malarskimi. Kiedy reszta osób, poza Rafałem, pracuje nad stworzeniem dzieła, Artur jest zrozpaczony, że nie ma pomysłu, co zrobić ze swoimi materiałami: spadochronem i spodniami moro. Jego brat postanawia go pocieszyć i go przytula. Claudia nie omieszka wykpić tej sceny i decyduje się na pokazanie światu swojego obrazu, Czerwonym zamiast Mony Lisy. Jednak to Pawian ocenia jej obraz, zatem portret Czerwonego nie przypada mu do gustu. Po dwudziestu minutach dobiegają końca pozostałe prace, które już ocenia Czerwony (po swojej przerwie śniadaniowej): toster Astrid, płonąca tęcza Agaty (do której spalenia przyczynił się przypadkowo Mikołaj, i to dzięki niej dziełu nadana jest głębia), mięsna rzeźba Barczystego "Mięsisty" utworzona przez Elizabeth. Xander ukazuje natomiast swoje własne wysportowane ciało, a Claudia obraz przywodzący na myśl "Stworzenie Adama", z Pawianem w roli Adama i Claudią w roli Boga. Czerwonemu nie podoba jej się praca z powodu braku oryginalności. Artur tymczasem przedstawia z Rafałem spadochron, po którym chodzą ludzie, mający ukazać codzienność, ludzkie ścieżki, przyrodę. Claudia jednak zwraca uwagę, że nie było mowy o pracach w grupach, więc Czerwony daje punkt tylko Arturowi, który postanawia się jej sprzeciwić. Claudia jest wściekła z powodu jego braku subordynacji i wyjawia jego sekret: homoseksualizm. Jego brat staje w obronie i również mówi zgromadzonym na placu, że jest gejem. To rozpoczyna lawinę różnych zwierzeń uczestników, którzy chcą z siebie zdjąć kontrolę Claudii, która lada moment może wyjawić ich tajemnice. Agata kiedyś jadła karmę z miski psa sąsiadki, Elizabeth wandalizowała artykuły na Wikipedii, Mikołaj moczył łóżko do 9. roku życia, Xander był i nadal jest fanem Animków, a Astrid nigdy nie nauczyła się jeździć na rowerze (Berlin nie wyjawia żadnego sekretu, bo jest zajęta prowadzeniem swojego programu). Tymczasem materiały Mikołaja, książki, płoną, i ten nie wie, co z nimi zrobić. Wywołuje to oburzenie przechodniów, co podoba się Czerwonemu i również jemu daje punkt. Artur tymczasem jest poruszony i nie wierzy w wyznanie swojego brata, nie ukrywając oburzenia jego lekkomyślnym kłamstwem. Rafał załamany rusza do palmiarni. W ogrodzie botanicznym trwa ostatnie wyzwanie: znalezienie ukrytych sześciu łódek z papieru i pokazanie ich Pawianowi. Biorą w nim udział Xander, Rafał, Agata, Astrid i Elizabeth, która cały czas ma ze sobą Mięsistego w wózku na zakupy. Ku zdziwieniu reszty, nie ma z nimi Claudii. Tymczasem na Piotrkowskiej Berlin ogłasza zwycięzcę: Matthew. Kiedy tylko mówi mu o tym, by wrócić do "Karyny" i pokazać go Agacie i Elizabeth, ten na wieść o ostatniej nie może się opanować. Ssie kciuk i siedzi w pozycji embrionalnej, nie chcąc nigdzie iść. Ostatecznie ucieka. Dziewczyna jest zła z powodu ucieczki potencjalnego pana młodego, lecz na zastępcę zgłasza się Adam, którego w końcu wybiera. Jednakże nie trafiają do domu mody, gubią się i docierają do Żabki, później zaś do palmiarni, w której Berlin widzi resztę uczestników. W tym samym czasie w palmiarni zjawia się dawna uczestniczka PTU, Aszerka, z bronią w ręku. Wyznaje wszystkim, że poszła do PTU głównie po to, żeby zobaczyć swoją idolkę, Joannę Krupę. Uznaje za niesprawiedliwe to, że teraz kto inny miał szansę ją spotkać, kompletnie niezainteresowany jej obecnością. Adam nie ukrywa radości z powodu powrotu swojej dawnej miłości, lecz ta trafia w niego nabojem. Następnie bierze Rafała, przykłada mu pistolet do skroni, i zaczyna wołać Pawiana. Jednak chłopak nagle kicha z powodu alergii, a jego głowa uderza Aszerkę w skroń i ta ląduje w kaktusach. Policja eskortuje Aszerkę pełną kolców do furgonetki. Claudia tymczasem wężem strażackim moczy wszystkie papierowe łódki, przez co ci nie mogą wygrać tego wyzwania. Agata zwraca jej uwagę, że mogli zginąć, a ta jedyne, o czym myśli, to o punktach. Berlin zaś odgania od siebie Adama, oburzona, że ten wolał od niej Aszerkę. Trwa ceremonia eliminacji w pociągu. Zagrożeni są: Berlin, Xander i Agata. Wszystkie poza jednym głosem są jednak na Claudię. Dziewczyna jest rozbawiona tymi głosami i z dumą zabiera karteczkę ze swoim głosem z rąk Pawiana i postanawia zawiadomić wszystkich, na kogo głosowała ona, wszak tylko jej głos jest decydujący. Nagle cały przedział podskakuje na wyboju, a rzeźba Mięsistego stojąca w wózku pod wpływem ruchu leci prosto na Claudię, wypychając ją z pociągu. Pawian oznajmia z obojętnością, że nie wiadomo, kto był napisany na karteczce Claudii, więc nikt nie odpada poza nią. Bohaterowie odcinka * Pawian * Czerwony Uczestnicy programu * Agata Piotrkowska * Artur Garden * Astrid Agnård * Berlin Lipton * Elizabeth Johnson * Mikołaj Baton * Rafał Garden * Xander Evans * Claudia Roouk (wyeliminowana) ** Sylwia Wróbel (wspomniana) ** Caroline Great (wspomniana) Pozostali * Ksiądz Berlin (wspomniany) * Barbara Motowidełko-Lipton (wspomniana) * Barbara Labuda (wspomniana) * Kalkulator Karol (brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) * Africa (wspomniana) * Robert Makłowicz (wspomniany) * Gosia Baczyńska (wspomniana) * Marcin Tyszka * Joanna Krupa * Katarzyna Sokołowska * Dawid Woliński * Roman Polański (wspomniany) * Wujek Mikołaja (wspomniany) * Adam * Arnold Boczek (wspomniany) * Piotr * Yoshi * Matthew * Karol Strasburger (wspomniany) * Kasjerka * Maciuś (wspomniany) * Alexander McQueen (wspomniany) * Andrzej/Zbigniew Kolanko (wspomniany) * Pracownica sklepu * Kobieta na Dworcu Tramwajowym * Andrzejek, dziewięcioletni syn kobiety * Pan na Dworcu Tramwajowym * Policjant Ortodonta Rzeźnikowski (alter ego) * Przechodnie w Manufakturze * Iza Kiss Skorupa * Aszerka * Policjanci (brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) Miejsca * Łódź **Ulica Piotrkowska **Muzeum Włókiennictwa **Dom mody Karyna **OFF Piotrkowska ***Sklep Pan tu nie stał **Dworzec Tramwajowy Centrum **Lunapark **Centrum handlowe Manufaktura **Łódzki Ogród Botaniczny im. Jakuba Mowszowicza ***Palmiarnia Wyzwania [[Fanon:Sen nocy letniej#Wyzwania|← Sen nocy letniej]] ''Ludzie bezdomni'' → ---- Wyzwanie główne: Gra w bingo: wykonywanie poszczególnych zadań i otrzymanie za każde wykonane stempelka od Pawiana albo Czerwonego (min. liczba punktów niezbędna do wygranej wynosi 3) *Agata (2) *Artur (4) *Astrid (3) *Berlin (0) *Claudia (5) *Elizabeth (3) *Mikołaj (4) *Rafał (3) *Xander (2) Zadanie pierwsze: Naprawa maszyn w Muzeum Włókiennictwa *Agata *Artur (z pomocą Rafała) *Astrid (nieukazana scena wygranej) *Berlin *Claudia (szantaż Elizabeth) *Elizabeth *Mikołaj (pomimo prób; nieukazana scena przegranej) *Rafał *Xander Zadanie drugie: Prezentacja ubrań ślubnych w parze na wybiegu w domu mody "Karyna" *Agata (podczas oceny przez jury Top Model, w parze z Mikołajem) *Artur (podczas oceny przez Czerwonego, w parze z Rafałem) *Astrid *Berlin (nie mogła wziąć udziału z powodu braku pary) *Claudia (dopiero za drugim razem, podczas oceny przez Czerwonego, w parze z Xanderem, a potem Mikołajem) *Elizabeth *Mikołaj (dopiero za drugim razem, podczas oceny przez Czerwonego, w parze z Agatą, a potem Claudią) *Rafał (podczas oceny przez Czerwonego, w parze z Arturem) *Xander (podczas oceny przez jury Top Model, w parze z Claudią) Zadanie trzecie: Wyniesienie ze sklepu "Pan tu nie stał" zakupów o wartości 500 złotych *Agata (pomimo prób; z powodu Xandera) *Artur *Astrid (współpraca z Elizabeth) *Berlin *Claudia (szantaż Agaty i Xandera) *Elizabeth (współpraca z Astrid) *Mikołaj *Rafał *Xander (pomimo prób; z powodu Agaty) Zadanie czwarte: Przebranie się w strój jednorożca i przewiezienie kogoś na swoim grzbiecie na tzw. "Stajni Jednorożców" *Agata *Artur (współpraca z Rafałem) *Astrid *Berlin *Claudia *Elizabeth *Mikołaj *Rafał (współpraca z Arturem) *Xander Zadanie piąte: Przejażdżka na karuzeli w lunaparku (tylko cztery miejsca dostępne) i niezwymiotowanie *Agata (pomimo prób) *Artur (odstąpienie miejsca Rafałowi) *Astrid (modyfikacja obrotów silnika; odstąpienie miejsca Claudii z powodu szantażu) *Berlin *Claudia (szantaż Astrid, wymiotowanie po zejściu z karuzeli oraz szantaż Pawiana) *Elizabeth *Mikołaj *Rafał (pomimo prób) *Xander Zadanie szóste: Stworzenie dzieła sztuki na terenie Manufaktury (tylko sześć wózków z materiałami dostępnych) *Agata (z przypadkową pomocą Mikołaja) *Artur (z pomocą Rafała) *Astrid *Berlin *Claudia (pomimo prób; szantaż Rafała) *Elizabeth (nieukazana scena wygranej) *Mikołaj *Rafał (odstąpienie wózka Claudii z powodu szantażu) *Xander Zadanie siódme: Znalezienie jednej z sześciu łódek z papieru w palmiarni ogrodu botanicznego *Agata (pomimo prób) *Artur *Astrid (pomimo prób) *Berlin *Claudia (zniszczenie łódek znalezionych przez resztę uczestników) *Elizabeth (pomimo prób) *Mikołaj *Rafał (pomimo prób) *Xander (pomimo prób) Cytaty ---- ---- ---- *'Mikołaj:' Yyy... a co to jest bingo? Elizabeth: Bingo – gra, w której gracze zakreślają losowo wybrane liczby, gdy pojawiają się one na planszy o rozmiarach 5x5 w BINGO 75 lub 3x9 w BINGO 90, która jest wydrukowana na papierze. Pierwsza osoba mająca ułożony określony wzór (w BINGO 75) lub linię (w BINGO 90) z zakreślonych liczb jest zwycięzcą i wykrzykuje "Bingo!", informując innych o wygranej. W bardzo podobną grę zwaną housie (BINGO 90) grają Nowozelandczycy, Australijczycy i Brytyjczycy. Opis gry | edytuj kod. Każdy gracz otrzymuje planszę z siatką zawierającą kombinację liczb i, w niektórych krajach (m. in. w Polsce), puste pola. Zwycięzca ogłasza uformowanie się wzoru (BINGO 75) lub linii (BINGO 90) na planszy. W każdej turze prowadzący wylosowuje numerowaną kulę z pojemnika i ogłasza liczbę wszystkim graczom. Kula jest odkładana na bok, aby nie mogła być wylosowana ponownie. Każdy gracz szuka na swojej karcie wylosowanej liczby i, jeżeli ją znajdzie, zaznacza ją. Prowadzący kontynuuje wyczytywanie liczb dopóki któryś z graczy nie uformuje linii (BINGO 90) lub wzoru (BINGO 75) na swojej planszy i nie wykrzyczy bingo. ---- *'Pawian:' My teraz być w fabryka włókna. Wy musieć naprawić maszyny. Elizabeth: To wszystko? Brzmi tak... Claudia: Banalnie. Artur: Nie musimy robić tego na wrotkach, żonglując nożami? Rafał: Albo przy użyciu stóp? Pawian: Nie, wy musieć po prostu naprawić maszyny... Mikołaj: Płonące maszyny? Astrid: Zabójcze maszyny które chcą przejąć kontrolę nad światem? ... Pawian: Nie, to być zwykłe maszyny do włókna. Czego wy nie rozumieć? ---- ---- ---- *'Agata:' Mam jedno pytanie. Co ty masz na sobie? Czerwony: 'To się nazywa moda, Agato. Patrząc na to, co dzisiaj na siebie założyłaś, nie dziwię się, że nigdy o tym nie słyszałaś... ---- ---- *'Berlin: K'wa, Gośka, kocham Cię na maksiora, uwielbiam ubrania, które tworzysz tymi męskimi silnymi rączkami, w szczególności lubię ciuszki i fatałaszki twoje i kolekcję jesień-zima i zima-jesień. Agata: '''To Czerwony, idiotko. '''Berlin: Nie słuchaj obelg tej siusiary zadufanej, Gocha, jesteś piękna taka, jaka jesteś! ---- *'Xander:' To chyba zły omen widzieć pannę młodą w sukni przed ślubem.. Agata: ''(wywraca oczami)'' Nie pieprz głupot. Jeśli chcesz się na coś przydać, to chociaż pomóż mi z zamkiem. Xander: (chwilę mocuje się z zapięciem, jednak w końcu udaje mu się zapiąć) Nie ma za co! Wiesz, mi też przydałaby się pomoc z zamkiem. (patrzy na swoje spodnie) ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *'Czerwony:' Hej! Chwila, chwila, chwiluniaaa... Czy ty nie jesteś w tej chwili na wybiegu? Claudia: 'Tak. Tak jestem. Czy ty nie jesteś w tej chwili na wybiegu? ''(patrzy na niego podejrzliwie) '''Czerwony: (patrzy na nią podejrzliwie) Okej, nie było tematu. Ruchy! ---- *'Tyszka:' Uuu, no powiem ci, Agata, że na wybiegu było gorąco. Totalny nieprofesjonalizm, brak jakiegokolwiek dobrego smaku, twoje piersi wylewały się z sukienki. Fuj, fuj i jeszcze raz fuj. Dżoana: Ale pszeciesz ona nje ma śe tszego fstydzić Marcin! Weź śe utop, śe nie znaszy śe! Dziefczynka ma ładny biuścik, sam byś taki chciał mieć. Ja uważam sze jestesz sjafiskowa, taka shoł-stopping gurl. Potszebujemy czje! ---- *'Dżoana: '''No o k, ale dajemy czi kredit załufanja. Musisz nam pokasać, sze fłaśnie tego chcesz. Musisz nam pokasać determinejszyn. Musisz nam pokasać emołszyns. Musisz nam pokazać swoją nową tfasz. '''Tyszka:' Niech pokaże sutki! Mikołaj: To może ja przejdę jeszcze raz? Nie chcę brać kredytów, mój wujek się zadłużył i teraz ścigają go łysi panowie ze skoku stefczyka. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *'Agata:' Co ty tu... Jak ty tu... Claudia: Nie mam czasu! Potrzebuję pieniędzy! Xander: 'Ile? '''Claudia: '''Sporo. Muszę wygrać zadanie i kupić sobie mrożone latte. '''Agata:'No chyba sobie żartujesz, paniusiu! Przed chwilą lałyśmy się na wybiegu, a teraz chcesz ode mnie pieniądze!? Do końca cię pojebało? ---- ---- *'''Kasjerka: To będzie 2589 złotych i 99 groszy. Agata: '''Że ile? Że słucham!? '''Xander: Przecież mieliśmy "zrobić zakupy" za 500 złotych! Claudia: Taa, ale dobrałam kilka rzeczy kiedy się kłóciliście. Jak szaleć to szaleć, i tak wy stawiacie. Agata: Wiesz co, chyba pozwolę ci ten jeden raz być twoją urojoną szarmanckiego dżentelmenema i wziąć ten rachunek na swoje barki. Xander: Nie, nie, Agatko, twoja płomienna przemowa o byciu koniem poruszyła mnie do głębi .... ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *'Berlin:' (do niego) Sushi toyota honda suzuki? Yoshi: '''Twoja twarz. Gdybym przeciął twoją głowę na wskroś i przez środek płata czołowego otrzymałbym symetryczne połówki. To bardzo ważne. '''Berlin: Brak mi słów, człowieku, ja ci powiem. Sądowy zakaz zbliżania się jest już w drodze, świrze. ---- ---- ---- *'Claudia:' Co!? Pokazałam cycki, po to żeby Dżoana nawet na nie nie spojrzała? To niefair, chcę pochwał, chcę być na piedestale ponad tymi lamusami! Czerwony: Taki jest show-biz, maleńka, w jednej chwili jesteś na szczycie, w glorii, chwale i w blasku fleszy, a zaraz potem próbujesz się wbić na pokaz mody z siatkami z Biedronki i walczysz z ochroniarzem... ---- *'Berlin:' Mój ulubiony kolor? Piotr: R-różowy? Berlin: NIE! Adam: '''Różowy? '''Berlin: '''Nadal NIE! '''Yoshi: '''Amarantowy? '''Berlin: '''Co? NIE! '''Matthew: '''Sienna palona? '''Berlin: (skreśla na kartce odpowiedź "Różowy <3" i zamiast niej pisakiem pisze "Siena palona") Skąd wiedziałeś? ---- *'Astrid:' My tylko... szukałyśmy ogrodniczek dla naszego synka yyy... (spojrzała na wielki napis "Serwus" namalowany na ścianie tuż nad kasą) Serwusa. Tak, Serwusik, prawda, Diana? Szukamy czegoś bardzo drogiego. Elizabeth: ''(otrząsnęła się i wcieliła w rolę)'' Oui. Serwus zasługuje na to co najlepsze, Sybillo. Pracownica: 'Rozumiem. Może zechcą panie przyjrzeć się naszej kolekcji wiosennej. ''(wyciągnęła ogrodniczki w dwóch wzorach - jedne z wielkim napisem "Dziadostwo", drugie z motywem szyldu wakacyjnego baru "Ryba Piwo Fryt ki") 'Astrid: '''Dziękujemy pani, pójdziemy je przymierzyć. ''(zabrała ubranka i pociągnęła za sobą Elizabeth w stronę przebieralni) 'Pracownica: '''A-ale jak to? Tak bez dziecka? ---- *'Xander: Czwarty fagas mojej mamy był specjalistą w drobnych kradzieżach. Andrzej Kolanko. A może Zbigniew? Zresztą wątpię, żeby to było jego prawdziwe nazwisko, a tym bardziej żeby to była Twoja sprawa. I daj mi swoją odzież, też ją chętnie rozbroję. Agata: Wow. Po prostu nie mam słów na ciebie, człowieku. Najpierw zwierzasz mi się w tej intymnej atmosferze ze swoich problemów rodzinnych, które guzik mnie interesują, tak nawiasem mówiąc, a teraz jeszcze mnie uciszasz. Szczyt chamstwa i bezczelności. Xander: 'Nie uciszam, tylko przywołuję do porządku, Agato Piotrkowska. Twoja ciekawość kiedyś cię zgubi. Ważaj. ''(mrugnął) '''Agata: Tylko nie wyjeżdżaj mi tutaj z pełnym nazwiskiem, Xanderze... Jakiś Tam! ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *'Pawian:' Czy to być powinno obracać się tak szybko? Czerwony: Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ja tu tylko gotuję i przyciągam widzów moją miłą aparycją. ---- *'Astrid: '''Wygląda na objawy wstrząsu mózgu. Albo zapłodnienia przez kapsułę SPRDL-HJ-070-22. '''Pawian:' My dać Ci wygrana w to zadanie tylko ty podpisać że ty nas nie pozwać. Mikołaj: 'Nie czuję swoich nozdrzy. ''(patrzy półprzytomnie na Czerwonego) Czy ja umarłem? Bo widzę przed sobą anioła... '''Artur: Tak, to zdecydowanie wstrząs mózgu. ---- *'Claudia:' Albo zaliczysz mi zwycięstwo, albo wszyscy dowiedzą się o... Pawian: '''Czy bezczelna baba próbować szantażować Pawianek? '''Claudia: Może. Pawian: ' Dobra, ty mieć ten punkt i zamknąć przemądrzała jadaczka. ---- *'Rafał: Claudia... Nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty? Jak na przykład składanie kóz w ofierze czy kąpanie się w krwi pierworodnych? (po długiej ciszy i wymianie spojrzeń) ...Bo wiesz, jesteś dziwką szatana. Claudia: Załapałam, o co ci chodziło, już na początku, ale pochlebstwa nic ci nie dadzą, a i dla twojej wiadomości, przesunęłam to na czwartek. ---- *'Agata:' W salonie bym tego nie powiesiła. Claudia: Wiesz co? Ty siebie samą powinnaś powiesić w salonie, tyle ci powiem. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *'Agata:' ... Możesz już ściągnąć torbę z głowy, Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Niestety nie, moje grzechy są niewybaczalne. Astrid: '''Daj spokój, są gorsze rzeczy niż niszczenie jedynego rzetelnego źródła informacji w internecie. '''Iza Kiss Skorupa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Nie będzie mnie byle paszkwil znieważał w programie, nie doceniając mojego wkładu w bycie rzetelnym okiem wszechświata. Gdyby to powiedziała Britney, to jeszcze bym przeżyła, ale ta gówniara nie jest ani moją córką, ani ojcem, ani mężem, ani żoną, a im też znieważać bym się nie dała, bo mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie jak dbanie o mój PR i wizerunek i pojawianie się w miejscach publicznych, na imprezach na przykład, mogę coś zareklamować, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego nikt mnie nie bierze. A składanie donosów na tego rafalale i masowanie debili skończonych to tylko moja pasja, więc wypraszam sobie. ---- ---- ---- ---- *'Adam: '''Dobrze, że trafiła mnie tylko w nogę. Pewnie nie mogła znieść tego, że byłem z inną kobietą, ale nie martw się, Berlin, razem jakoś przetrwamy trudny okres mojej rekonwalescencji i na zawsze będziemy już razem! '''Berlin:' K'wa, Adam, goń się, jamochłonie, bynajmniej czułam coś do ciebie, miętę jakąś czy inne zioło, ale teraz, kiedy mnie wystawiłeś dla jakiejś szajbuski ostatniej, to nie ręczę za nic, a już na pewno nie za naszą przyszłość wspólną związaną węzłem małżeńskim. See you never. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka po angielsku jest parodią utworów Like a Virgin i Like a Prayer Madonny. * Astrid w "Karynie" ma w ręku notes z wydrukowanymi zrzutami ekranu z Bellą Ćwir z serii gier The Sims. * Jedna z końcowych kwestii Claudii jest nawiązaniem do sceny pokonania Gnoma z odcinka Róży kwiat zmienia świat serialu Atomówki. * W tym odcinku zagrożone zostają wszystkie osoby z pierwszego sojuszu, jaki zawiązał się w II sezonie programu (Agata, Xander, Berlin, Claudia), z wyjątkiem tej ostatniej, która to właśnie i tak ostatecznie odpada. * Berlin w tym odcinku nie wykonała poprawnie żadnego zadania, mimo iż próbowała przez cały dzień znaleźć parę (prowadząc program Berlin szuka męża) do wykonania drugiego zadania. * Gdyby odliczyć zadania, które Claudia wygrała dzięki szantażom, nie zdobyłaby nawet punktów niezbędnych do zdobycia bezpieczeństwa. kategoria:Fanon/Odcinki Kategoria:Fanon/Odcinki Porażki Totalnych Użytkowników